In the not too distant future, telecommunications service providers plan to provide so called “seamless” services. For a service to function seamlessly, it will have to provide users with the perception that they are always connected on, or to, a network. Such an “always-on” service should provide users with the impression that the time required to launch an application (e.g., a game) and carry out a communication session is minimal.
Co-Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/393,900, incorporated by reference in full herein as if set forth in full herein, describes an “always on” architecture. As set forth in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/393,900, such an architecture enables a service provider to provide always on, seamless services.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/393,886, also incorporated by reference herein in full as if set forth in full herein, a so-called “one-touch” device is discussed.
One component of the always-on architecture and one device that works with a one-touch device is known as an “agent”. While some of the features and functions provided by an agent are discussed in the co-pending Applications mentioned above, the discussion which follows provides a more detailed discussion of the “presence management” features/functions of an agent as well as a discussion of other features/functions.